Meg 20 AI
by castielandhisassbutt
Summary: Castiel is a scientist who generally feeds off the bottom of the food chain - until he's given a chance to prove himself by taking on the opportunity of a lifetime; teach an A.I. to live in society, to blend.


It was his first real assignment as a working scientist, a chance to prove himself to his colleagues that he was more than just some pretty face with a bit of scruff. They'd done it. They'd created an artificial intelligence. A _woman_ that needed to be taught. But not just taught. Castiel would have to teach her about society norms, record her interactions with other people - if the company allowed other interactions. The only part that concerned him, that made him lose faith in himself, was that this A.I. would be his first real friend.

Making friends inside the coital system known as computer sciences, or rather, "the study and design of intelligent agents", was not an easy feat. It wasn't that he didn't try, he just wasn't like the others. Castiel kept to himself, worked alone. His research was never a team project. Until Meg 2.0 came along.

Meg 1.0, their first try at an artificial intelligence had not worked out. It had ended terribly. The mechanisms weren't correct and the core of her, no, of _it, _wasn't right. She had too many faults and she couldn't be contained. The life of a friend was lost; Balthazar. He chose not to think about it though. Even if that man had been the only person to treat him like a human being in the workplace.

Clothing had already been chosen for her by the time Castiel arrived. She hadn't been turned on yet. She was lifeless; a doll. His blue eyes studied the thing before him, scanning over the purple tank top, the leather jacket. The studded belt was a little too much in his opinion, same with the slightly heeled boots. But he wouldn't complain. He was there to do his job - and fashion was not part of his job description. Though he feared it might become part of it if she's to stay in his care for an extended period of time.

Now he was thinking about the different fields of work all over again. He didn't want to be downgraded. Although, was watching over, let alone _teaching_, an artificial life force really a downgrade in his respective field of work? His hand lifted and brushed over the leather jacket. It was real leather, not fake. It caused him to smile, earning an odd look from one of his coworkers, "This is a test, Castiel. You cannot fail me. Or us. If we botch this, our funding will be cut. _Again_. And we'd like to see you get _something_ right." Castiel's gaze left the A.I. and landed on his superior; Raphael.

"I know what this means for us, I won't let you guys down. All I need is some time with he-"

"It, Castiel, _It_."

All he wanted to do was hit him... well, more like smack him across the face. Castiel wasn't exactly the fighting type. He watched Raphael walk away, shaking his head the same way he always did when he expected him to fail. Castiel was determined this time. He would get this right. He would teach this artificial life force about life and about society. Maybe he'd even succeed in blending her into society. A smile drifted across his face, running a hand through her hair. Every inch of the _woman_ before him was perfect. It almost made him miss Anna. When their attempt at a relationship had failed, she'd disappeared into another area of their field. Somewhere that meant she wouldn't have to see him.

It wasn't like their relationship had been a complete sham. Anna had just wanted more, more than he could offer her. She wanted a lifetime, an eternity with someone who felt the same about her. Yes, he loved her. But all he could do was kiss her one more time and let her go. She deserved better. He was invested in his work, in Meg 2.0. He was someone who put work before anything else. The second he found out he was going to be put in charge of the A.I., that's when he pulled the plug on his relationship with Anna. He told her to go, to find someone better. Maybe he is a moron, maybe she is his soulmate. But in Castiel's eyes, work will _always _come first.

Castiel's hand rested against Meg 2.0's cheek, pulling the plug that kept her hooked to the wall off and off her, then switched the setting to _on_, "Looks like it's just you and me, kid." Her eyes fluttered open; the inner workings were almost inaudible. Her fingertips moved as he pulled his hand away, watching as she sprung to life. His smile only grew and grew, watching as she looked at him, her head tilting to the side. Her confusion was obvious. She was an A.I. She didn't know who she was or _what _she was. He would have to explain it all to her. After all, that was his job, wasn't it?

"Where am I?" her eyes closed tightly and she pinched the bridge of her nose, "What's... what's that noise? I can hear it." Castiel stayed silent momentarily, watching Meg 2.0... no, watching _Meg_ as she adjusted, before looking directly at Castiel, "And who are you?" Her hands tugged at the sleeves of her jacket, almost protectively. Even an A.I. can feel fear. She was designed to feel what humans feel. She was designed to _be_ human.

"I'm Castiel, and you, you are Meg. Meg Masters," he extended his hand towards her own and she eyed it confusedly. Right. He chuckled, "Connect your hand with mine," she did as he told and he gently shook her hand, "And that's how you greet people. With a friendly gesture." There was a twitch of a smile on her face, something she hadn't connected to yet. She nodded though, understanding his words immediately. She wasn't an infant. He wouldn't need to feed her, change her diapers, and take her by the hand - though if they go out in public he _will _have to hold her hand. He wouldn't want anything to happen to her - or anyone to _steal_ her. "Now how about a tour of the building?" he asked, offering Meg his arm. It took her a moment to understand before taking it, smiling at him completely this time... something that caused Castiel to smile for the first time in a long time.


End file.
